


Constant Learning

by AntivanLeather



Series: Xavier Cousland [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Demiromantic, Explicit Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Xavier Cousland mediates briefly on sex with Zevran, and on his new experiences,
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: Xavier Cousland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087982
Kudos: 2





	Constant Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Rape never occurs on page and is only a brief mention, but I wanted to be safe. Brief mention also for bondage and edging. Also a warning for worries about queerphobia early on, but nothing happens and there is no indication that it would - not from parents.

I had never had sex before I met Zevran. I had never had the inclination, nor the means. Plus, I was too nervous. My family wouldn’t have minded, but I was worried about what people would say. Even after I’d met Zevran and we had (eventually) fucked each other’s brains out I knew that I didn’t feel the pull towards people that he did – but that was alright. In addition to that it took some time for me to work out that my feelings for him had become romantic – about the time he figured out that he wanted me romantically too, I guess. I had never done this before, and neither had he – dating, I mean. It was obvious that he’d had sex before – though his past certainly raised disturbing implications for me that I didn’t really want to dwell upon. But Zevran was wonderful – made sure I was comfortable and that I called the, uh, shots, so to speak. The first time wasn’t exactly mind blowing, but I suspect that was to be expected. It took a while to figure out together what worked for us, what we both wanted – and what we didn’t want. It was awkward discussing it at first, but it was vital – it ensured that we both knew what was going on, and that we wouldn’t make each other uncomfortable without realising. There was so much to talk about, and we have never really stopped. One thing that we talked about that me-in-my-past-life never even knew about was a safe word. I guess I had a vague idea before, but not the exact mechanics. There is still so much to learn, but I figured out fairly on that Zevran liked getting tied up. I never imagined that I would get a rush out of doing it. But there was something about the power that I wielded standing over him, his wrists bound behind his back, bringing him to the edge but never letting him over it until I decided that he was permitted, that was wonderfully heady. Maker, he is always so hot like that, his cock engorged, panting with the anticipation of pleasure. I had worked out fairly on that this was also a safe place for him to own his desires in an environment with someone he trusted – and that was lovely. Honestly, someone trusting me to care for them like that? So good and so so hot. He knows that if he ever dropped the word (and he has sometimes) I would stop and care for him. Even if he never said it I would still provide for him after by getting him a drink, reading and cuddling, while he will lay dazed, I know that, in that moment, I am his anchor, just as, at other times, he is mine.


End file.
